


UT及AU衍生的cp杂项脑洞/文集

by xmm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Summary: 请务必在阅读之前看清cp取向，谢谢
Kudos: 1





	1. 蓝莓/财迷

XNMMY@XNM@wxw.moe

蓝莓财迷妄想   
  
往这边也搬一下吧……感觉总是不发东西怪不好意思的。改了改之前写的。  
之前有在lof看见这对，蓝莓是左边的小年轻suki，可惜那系列文章如今被lof毙了好几章……剧情联系不到一起就没有看下去了(好可惜)

我也来说一个剧情好了。本科生蓝莓×小姐财迷，大纲文。  
  
  
  
*  
  
财迷原来在研究院当博士，被sci轻松收录8篇，没想到被举报查出贪污经费买香奈儿，而且财迷同志这个骨就很有意思，虽然贪污了经费但做的研究确实货真价实，没什么纰漏。  
  
贪污也不是一开始就开始，被举报贪污之后财迷被革职，被抓起来，关了几年出来了就去当职业小姐去了。

蓝莓是大学生，正值写毕业论文很令骨头疼的年纪，在知网上引用了五篇论文第一作者就是都是财迷，简直帮了他不少忙。

蓝莓论文写的很疲惫，为了放松，朋友几个说要带他去个好地方，小年轻一开始没反应过来，被带到KTV以为只是唱歌，没想到朋友拍了拍手，来了四个公主。  
  
朋友叫蓝莓挑，蓝莓脸都热透了，没见过世面的小年轻随便选了个，又被带到里屋。被选中的财迷觉得自己赚了，小处男他几下就能搞定，今天的钱来得不要太容易。  
  
蓝莓先忸怩一下问他名字，财迷说蓝莓可以叫他曼妮姐姐，然后哄着小年轻上了床，年轻人虽然技巧不足但有的是力气，他居然被弄得高潮了三次，虽然小处男第一次还没进去就爆射，但后面很持久，还经常来亲他，财迷心想怎么还会有喜欢亲小姐的，顺便引导着这个吻变得绵长。

事后一番交谈，蓝莓发现对方居然从前居然在研究院工作。财迷一般懒得和客人有过多交集，可蓝莓的反应实在令他感觉很有趣，便忍不住逗逗他多说两句。

这简直是遇见了偶像，蓝莓热泪盈眶，肃然起敬，说：老天！原来你就是那个和我兄弟很像的博士骨！我太激动了。  
  
财迷如今甜蜜蜜一笑：哎呀讨厌，叫人家曼妮啦。  
  
蓝莓点点头，依旧很崇拜：曼妮同志，你愿意为华丽的杉斯的华丽的论文出一份力吗？  
  
小姐想了想，笑眯眯道，当然不愿意，妈妈桑也不会答应的。

蓝莓说那我们加个QQ吧。  
  
财迷盯着他没说话，蓝莓一愣，赶紧把裤兜翻了个底朝天，加上支付宝余额零零碎碎翻出两千五——他的生活费，说我包你一个月好了。  
  
财迷其实一个月赚得远不止两千五，但还是鬼使神差的答应了，可能是因为蓝莓雀儿超出骨想象他喜欢，年轻人就是雀儿够硬，刚才就磨得他忍不住在蓝莓背上抓。  
  
反正他就答应了。  
  
变成了蓝莓的第二个论文导师，财迷虽然已经几年没做研究，但辅导辅导本科生还是已经足够。蓝莓不仅把两千五给了财迷，甚至之后一有点钱就上交给他，财迷照单全收，朋友们对蓝莓说不要对小姐动真心，婊子无情。蓝莓挑着眉骨还维护，嘿！他才不仅仅是小姐！  
  
不过也真的有月中吃不起饭的时候，财迷看不下去了调侃他几句，还是稍微接济了矮骷髅，买了白饭便当后还把蓝莓带到自己的出租屋，蓝莓埋头刨饭财迷就盯着他吃，突然冒出一句你和我兄弟挺像的。  
  
蓝莓疑惑地看着他，财迷又笑道，不过他是个小混蛋。  
  
蓝莓突然愣住了，因为财迷用脚在桌子下面蹬上他的雀儿磨蹭，血气方刚的小年轻几下就硬了，但也不敢干什么，大口刨饭假装没发现。突然感觉肩上被什么搭上，抬头一看原来是财迷摸过来了，蓝莓连忙热着脸说，我，我我过来不是为了做这种事情的！  
  
财迷爪子更不安分，香肩半露，就算你包了我一个月，也得解决我的生理需求嘛。  
  
蓝莓一听这个就受不了了，把财迷直接摁在床上，小姐故意什么都不做，见蓝莓手忙脚乱地解他的衣服，还笑着催促他快点快点。财迷裤子半天被蓝莓脱到膝盖，他隔着裤子摸对方尺寸惊人的雀儿，还挑拨他说你吃什么长大的呀，真粗，快拿出来给人家看看。说罢拉开蓝莓的拉链把雀儿放出来握在手里直接摸，问他想干什么，快点说。  
  
蓝莓被玩得忍不住抵着他手心挺腰，实在忍不住才说，我-我我想进去。财迷听了可高兴了，说行，你进来吧。

就这么搞了一晚上，之后蓝莓天天去小姐的出租屋，白天写论文晚上透导师。小姐被伺候舒服了什么淫言秽语都往外说，叫个亲爱的不算什么，被多操几下，来一句好哥哥，轻点干我……又或者打蓝莓一下，骂他是头只会用东西捅人的小种马。  
  
本科生蓝莓完事不会抽事后烟，只是结巴道，以后不许在床上说这些！  
  
有时候财迷心情好会口口小年轻，用高超舌技把蓝莓口到不行了拍开按在自己脑袋上的手，还不让骨动，自己往那根雀儿上坐，进去一半就雀儿就被折磨得在他身体里一抖一抖，听见蓝莓喘得比他还厉害，小姐心满意足。一开始是这样，后面蓝莓竟敢有胆子去摸他前面，一拿起就看见一手刚才财迷被操舒服了流出的前液，愣住了。  
  
财迷搂上他的脖子，笑着故意道，嘿，你愣着干什么。小混蛋，快点，再干我几下，我马上就要……嗯。  
  
蓝莓听不得这个，本来就粗的雀儿这下把那条小缝完全撑开，他控制不住地全顶进去，感受到小穴最深处热烈地咬住他的龟头吮吸。蓝莓甚至需要挣脱阻力才能继续干他，财迷被顶得发出享受的闷哼，很快用精液弄脏了蓝莓穿过来这身衣服。  
  
进度很顺利，一个月很快过去，最后一天完事后财迷说我要回去复工了，疫情我都没放这么久的假。  
  
蓝莓脸蓝脖子粗，半天憋出一句能不能不去工作啊？我下个月还有生活费。  
  
财迷说你那点钱还是自己留着算了，这半个月给你买盒饭我倒贴了五十。  
  
蓝莓这才大惊失色，因为前半个月他实在太饿了，可能是能吃了点。  
  
财迷又说，人家想要香奶奶，你买得起吗？  
  
蓝莓沉默了下，说我没有奶奶。  
  
财迷这下真得回去工作了，蓝莓到出租屋等了两天都没影子，他感觉有点魂不守舍。他校内的论文导师倒很惊奇，没想到这个看起来脑子缺一根筋的小伙子对研究竟然这么有见解。甚至要推荐他保研，但一看蓝莓绩点便不再提这事。  
  
蓝莓不甘心，一想到透财迷的骨不是自己他就难受的一柱擎天，难受指心里的难受，不是雀儿的。在出租屋等不到就去KTV里找，去了三天，他快没钱了，终于，在第四天里，四个小姐里面财迷就在里面。到了里屋蓝莓没有做什么，财迷也笑而不语，似乎在等他开口。  
  
小年轻终于忍不住，半天憋出一句，我论文获得优秀毕业论文了。  
  
财迷忍不住翻白眼，哦，恭喜你。  
  
蓝莓说，当然！华丽的杉斯不是为了这个来的！我，我……  
  
他说，我不许你和别人上床。  
  
财迷说拜托，那我吃什么。  
  
蓝莓此时坚定地握住财迷的手，没事，我已经在肯德基找到工作，我请你吃香辣肥牛鸡腿堡——不，我是说我养你好了。  
  
财迷挑眉骨，你养我做什么，你没事情做吗？  
  
蓝莓真的鼓足勇气，这个问题急需一个答案，他说，因为我，我……我喜欢你！

财迷当场愣住，他当然知道蓝莓喜欢他，这骨喜欢谁根本藏不住，他愣住是因为蓝莓分贝实在太大，仿佛帕瓦罗蒂直接在身边唱《我的太阳》。他没有耳朵也快被震聋了，蓝莓可能觉得声音越大他就会答应。  
  
蓝莓说了脸就烫得可以煎鸡蛋，但仍然大声重复，我喜欢你！华丽的杉斯喜欢你！喜欢你！  
  
救命啊。 门外面突然能听到谁在笑，财迷捂住他的嘴，在有谁推门进来看情况之前。你给我安静点。  
  
蓝莓此时问他你喜欢我吗，财迷没想过这个问题的答案。他重新打量起这个矮骷髅，说一般般吧。蓝莓又问和钱比呢？财迷即答，废话，喜欢钱。  
  
蓝莓说，可钱上的那个男人都要秃顶了！老夫少妻是没有结果的。  
  
财迷说你管我，你不也一根头发也没有吗。  
  
小年轻有点懊恼，说这不应该，上次在床上你说过喜欢我。财迷没想起来这是怎么回事，蓝莓表情像被海王抛弃的女孩，说你明明说过喜欢我！我真该拿手机录下来。  
  
之前可能确实某次蓝莓在他绝顶的时候问他喜不喜欢自己，财迷被顶得有点抽搐，想都没想就下意识点头，就这么个事情，蓝莓就记住了。  
  
财迷突然感觉有点头疼，说够了，你回去吧，咱们不可能，而且妈妈桑要是知道我和客人搞在一起会克扣我奖金。  
  
蓝莓不服气说为什么不可能。财迷说因为我还要赚大钱——你今天钱带够了吗？  
  
蓝莓点点头。他干脆直接把财迷按在床上，财迷一愣，说不错嘛，今天就最后和你打一炮。蓝莓话这次不多，直接进入正题，财迷被操射了三次小年轻还不停，第四次抓住他老二不让财迷高潮，财迷平时那种故意的惺惺作态终于被瓦解了，喘着气从喉咙里滚出几个脏字，命令他放开。蓝莓说你得承认你喜欢我，不然我不会放的。  
  
财迷冷笑道你小子真是学坏了，连我都敢捉弄？  
  
于是蓝莓放开他，随即居然啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪到完事。完事后捂住脸，财迷问他怎么了，他说明明你那次就说过喜欢我，现在又说不可能，可华丽的杉斯明明喜欢你啊。  
  
这个时候就不要用代称了吧。财迷哭笑不得，实在是不忍心——不应该啊。叹息道拿你没办法，那就交往半个月好了。  
  
蓝莓停止了哭，脸上却没多少泪痕，高兴地说那太好了，不过你不许再和别人上床。  
  
财迷又翻白眼，说只是半个月，半个月不合适咱们还得分。  
  
蓝莓说不可能，没人能拒绝华丽的杉斯的魅力！你也不行！  
  
谁说的？财迷还想说什么。蓝莓又看着他，那妈妈桑处罚你怎么办……没事，我去帮你说。  
  
财迷这次笑起来，你真蠢，本曼妮姐姐就是妈妈桑。

  
fin  



	2. 波斯的小裤裤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 波斯的丁字裤

XNMMY  
@XNM@wxw.moe  
波斯的小裤裤的故事，雷 隐藏内容

波斯在春田花花幼儿园的时候被硬套上小草莓南瓜裤，且总是露出小裤裤走光

杉杉觉得不OK，告诉波斯不能穿裙子荡秋千  
波斯不满：凭什么！  
杉杉：走光一点都不酷，孩子，想到你会被看见小裤裤，我就很痛心疾首。  
波斯觉得他说的无不有道理，于是下次荡秋千时把内裤脱掉了。  
路过的蓝莓捂着眼睛跑开，波斯感觉疑惑，从秋千上跳了下来想去抓住他，却发现内裤已经不见，取而代之的是一条红色丁字裤，没办法只能咬着牙忍着真空去找老师。

原来是财迷小朋友给调换，并把波斯原味内裤以50根棒棒糖卖给了蓝莓。蓝莓咬咬牙买下来做了图书的书签，从此学习更加认真了。

2020年10月26日 16:15 · · Web


	3. 红酒波斯/咖啡波斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红酒波斯/咖啡波斯妄想

XNMMY  
@XNM@wxw.moe  
咖啡波斯/红酒波斯阐述，战俘梗，雷 隐藏内容

咖啡波斯可以搞搞奴隶梗(其实应该是咖啡波斯，红酒波斯都有点，红酒波斯是征服感，咖啡波斯是一见钟情，不过如果再往后进展的话红酒也许会因为咖啡喜欢波斯而不打波斯的主意）  
  
且奴隶不能太过分，把波斯变成性奴或者玩的太过分并非我的爱好所在啦  
与其说是奴隶，不如说是战俘。

战事激烈，红酒担任司令官一职，在府邸陪弟弟喝下午茶时有人来通报，说抓到几个邻国的战俘，要不要现在去审问。  
红酒瞥他一眼似乎在嫌管家不太会来事，打扰了他和兄弟的休息时间。但还是摆摆手，说带上来吧。  
  
审问过程通常残酷，红酒叫咖啡先回房间，但咖啡想了想，在本子上写他也想在这里待着。  
红酒没有拒绝。战俘被带上来时已经被洗的干干净净，戴着镣铐的缘故，走路时沉闷的步伐与清脆的响声对比鲜明。  
红酒见战俘的脸并没有洗干净。下人们通报说是刚才给他洗澡的那几个小怪物差点手被咬穿，才被染红了嘴角。  
司令官先问了几句，没注意到旁边自家幼弟怪异的表情。波斯只是阴沉沉地盯着司令官，什么都不说。

红酒见他不发声，皱起眉头问旁边的人:你们难道割了他的舌头？  
管家陪笑道，当然不是，大人，他就是这样，什么都不说。刚才热铁烙上印子的时候他也是这样呢。  
  
红酒听了冷笑，亡国之奴何须这样惺惺作态，但这么想保守名节，将来也成祸患，不如就通报女王后处死罢。

周围怪物点头，波斯即将被再带下去，咖啡却突然站起来。红酒知道弟弟不是这样冲动的骨，果然咖啡在本子上沙沙写下什么。一看才知道意思是他想把波斯留下。  
红酒一向疼爱弟弟，但也没想通咖啡到底看上了奴隶哪一点，该不会是一见钟情吧，所以忍不住问了两句。咖啡仍然执着要波斯留下。  
红酒没办法叹了口气，毕竟咖啡很少向他要东西，就答应说权当是养了个宠物消遣消遣，不过不能让他伤了你，把他的牙磨平。  
  
咖啡写不用这样，他不会咬我。红酒仍然不放心，于是波斯被带到一间屋子，再次把他的脸洗干净，他自然而然想挣扎，门突然打开，原来是司令官又走进来，红酒直接掐着脖子抬起波斯的脸，这才第一次看清他是什么表情。波斯说我要杀了你，红酒眯起眼睛，说再做出格的事情就有你好看。  
  
波斯被清洗干净后换了副用金子锻的脚铐手铐，还被戴上了通电项圈和金属口笼，如果波斯想造反就会放出电流限制他的行为。红酒甚至想让波斯趴着走路，但咖啡拒绝了，因为他不想真的养一只狗。  
  
波斯被养在咖啡的屋子里面，咖啡每天打游戏也就当没看见波斯凶狠狠的目光，也不和他搭话，给波斯放的东西也不怎么吃，他被俘虏的那一刻就没想过活下来，但红酒有的是手段让别人听他的话。他不吃不喝会受到电击，没有什么用。波斯真的虚脱到快晕过去时感觉有谁在给他喂水，一看才知道是咖啡。  
………  
  
这只是刚刚认识的情形，再说说其他场合(nsfw有)  
  
其他场合1：红酒在养狗的还给波斯做了红色洋装，波斯被迫穿上后才发现有点紧，红酒摇摇头说你该减肥了。  
波斯很无语，毕竟都已经是骷髅了减什么肥。  
  
其他场合2：咖啡并非暖男，波斯真的惹到他生气咖啡的限制高潮更把波斯玩的神志不清完全道歉。当然气消了就继续抱着波斯睡觉了。  
他也可能天天打任天堂不碰波斯，波斯之前每个星期好歹疏解一次，现在没办法只能悄悄自己解决，闷哼出声，前面还没射后面先湿淋淋的蹭在地毯上，然后被咖啡残忍发现了。  
  
红酒如果要透波斯那就是支配感，让波斯突破心里防线，在性爱中威胁他，嘲笑他的祖国无能之类(呜呜好可怜啊)，波斯咬着牙不承认他所言，红酒笑道那他们为什么不来救你呢。  
  
其他场合3：咖啡天天在纸上画各种表情的波斯，被波斯发现后热着脸要收起来，波斯说你根本就没体现出恐怖而伟大的帕派瑞斯的一丁点神态！  
抢过来再一看，才发现里面还有几个他的阿嘿颜。

2020年10月25日 15:52 · · Web ·


End file.
